


you're mine.

by strawberrimilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: California, College, F/M, Fluff, Flying, Gen, Japan, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk
Summary: y/n and iwaizumi have been dating for awhile now since he moved to california for college. as time passes, it's soon time for iwaizumi to go back home. after y/n finishes school, she/he/they get help from oikawa and hinata to surprise him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 17





	you're mine.

the soft glow of the rising sun and the feeling of someone staring at me woke me up early in the morning. taking a deep breath in, i tried to go back to sleep, but the looming presence of someone in the bed kept me awake. it was quiet in the small apartment aside from the clicking clock as it kept a record of timing always moving forward. the warmth of the sun was suddenly blocked by that presence and i felt a large hand cradle my cheek in its palm. 

“i know you’re awake,” a low, gruff voice said as he stroked my cheek with his thumb. 

i bit my lip to stop myself from smiling as my eyes fluttered open to meet those eyes that reminded me of endless pools of dark chocolate. “why’re staring at me, hajime?” 

“can i not admire beauty first thing in the morning?” he rebutted, tweaking my cheek in the process. a smile of his own tugged on his lips as he stared down at me from where he hovered above. the rising californian sun casted a glow that made it look like he was an angel sent from above from where i laid. 

irritated, i swatted his hand away as i fought my own smile to appear on my face. “you could, but you’d be looking at the wrong thing.” 

his hand found its place back on my cheek, and i found myself leaning into his comforting touch. “talk all you want, but my eyes don’t lie. yours do though, four eyes.” a playful scowl appeared on my face in response. he leaned down to kiss it away and i couldn’t help but return each kiss willingly. 

“mmm,” i hummed as i slowly pulled away. “today’s your last day, isn’t it?” 

he looked over my face slowly, caressing my flushed cheek with his thumb in the process. his fingers slowly entangled in my hair, tucking it behind my ear to expose my face to him more. “yeah.” 

a slight pout tugged on my lips as i looked up at him. i raised my hand up, trailing my fingertips up his side to feel his muscles. “do you have to go…?” 

he gave me a reluctant nod before placing a soft kiss on my forehead. “i do.” 

i hummed a little, closing my eyes for a brief moment as he kissed me. i looked back up at him, soaking in all that i could and implanting this image in my head. “what about us?” 

“i think that we can do it if we try, if only you say you’re mine,” he murmured as he rested his forehead against mine. “you only have a year left.” 

“mmm… i’m yours, take me with you,” i whined, enclosing my arms around his strong build. 

“i wish i could, but you need to graduate first and then you can come home with me,” he reassured me, engulfing me in his strong, tanned arms. 

after a year and a few months of endless facetime calls, good morning and night texts, and surprise visits, i finally packed up everything i needed and moved to japan. i was nervous throughout the whole process, but i couldn’t wait to see the look on iwaizumi’s face when he sees me in person after his graduation visit a few months prior. oikawa and iwaizumi’s team were gracious enough to help me move in my stuff while his team kept him busy and distracted. 

“you’re all set?” hinata asked me as we hid in iwaizumi’s room. oikawa sent him a text telling him that they’re right outside, but i didn’t need a text to confirm that when i heard iwaizumi’s voice yelling at oikawa for something he did. 

i nodded. i couldn’t contain the smile as i heard the door open to the apartment. the apartment iwaizumi owned here in japan was similar to the one we shared back in california when we lived together and that thought warmed my heart. 

hinata peeped out of the bedroom door and slowly motioned me to follow him. the sound of iwaizumi’s voice rose in volume as we entered the living room. i couldn’t help, but giggle as i saw oikawa pouting at iwaizumi. 

“ohhh, but iwa-chan, why’re you so mean to me? i’m visiting you all the way from argentina!” oikawa teased through pouting lips. 

“i’m pissed off because you’re going to make me late for my nightly facetime call with y/n!” iwaizumi shouted, throwing a pillow at oikawa. he ran a hand through his hair before pulling out his phone. there was a moment of silence as hinata and oikawa started to film and i couldn’t help but feel excited and nervous at the same time. suddenly my phone rang in my hand and i bit my lip as i watched him look up confused. “what the…”

i declined the call after he turned around. “i’m home…” 

“y/n…?” he asked out loud. he looked at hinata and oikawa confused then back at me. “what the hell?!” he took a step towards me, picking me up in his arms. 

i squealed and held onto him, blushing furiously. i breathed in his familiar scent as tears pricked at the corner of my eyes. “hajime! put me down please!” 

“oh my god, you’re real… and you’re speaking japanese?” he asked, still in shock.   
as if my blush couldn’t get any worse, i felt my face burn with happiness. “i learned it so i could come home to you…” 

“i helped, of course,” oikawa piped in with a satisfied grin. 

“shut it, oinkawa,” iwaizumi threatened him before turning back to me. he cupped my cheeks in his palms, bringing my face close to his. he rested his forehead against mine as he looked me straight in the eyes. those never ending pools of dark chocolate left me lost in those eyes like they always did. “welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: november 6, 2020


End file.
